1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an information terminal apparatus that obtains recipe information for a food item from a server device via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4342117 discloses a food recipe information providing system that transmits recipe information for a food item to a user terminal. In this food recipe information providing system, a host server transmits food recipe information for a first food item to the user terminal in response to a request signal transmitted from the user terminal, and transmits to the user terminal food recipe information for a second food item that can be prepared while a cooker prepares the first food item in accordance with the food recipe information. Accordingly, the user can easily find a second food item that can be prepared while a first food item is being prepared.
Japanese Patent No. 4188524 discloses a microwave oven system. In this microwave oven system, a host computer stores homepage information including a menu-to-prepare selection screen for selecting a desired food item from among a plurality of food items. An information processing apparatus obtains the homepage information from the host computer, and displays a homepage screen based on the obtained homepage information. A microwave oven displays, on a displaying unit, display data included in supplied information supplied from the information processing apparatus, recognizes heating control data included in the supplied information in response to a user operation, and performs a heating operation.
The homepage information transmitted from the host computer to the information processing apparatus includes food data and screen data. The food data includes, for each of a plurality of food items, description display information for describing how to prepare the food item, which includes the name of the food item, ingredients, and information on a cooker(s) to use, and heating control data for heating the food item transferred to the microwave oven. The screen data includes information for displaying a food item selected on the menu-to-prepare selection screen, and display information of a transfer instruction button operated for transferring food data to the information processing apparatus. Data supplied as supplied information from the information processing apparatus to the microwave oven includes the above-mentioned heating control data and display data based on the above-mentioned description display information.
Besides the above-described related art, a service model referred to as a “cloud service” has been investigated in recent years. As part of this investigation, it has been investigated to accumulate, from a home appliance, information regarding the use of the home appliance by a user in a server that provides a cloud service, and provide a service that suits the user by utilizing the accumulated information.